brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Keeper Creeper/The adventures of Klefki (new series)
Hello there my fellow blog hunter, since Pokemon Infinity! Is way to long to get done I made this mini series: The adventures of Klefki. I got ''motivated ''to make this because I saw stuff that u guys make like the adventure of Max, Shinies adventure thingy and more Genre: Adventure (duh), Slice of life and comedy (as usual) Main characters: Klefki (duh), Jewel (the wooper) and UB (the magikarp Side characters: Everybody in the wild pokemon town, The trainers of Jewel and UB and more Now feel free to come up with a better tittle cuz I suck at everything and always need help. Notice that the other two main pokemon have nicknames while Klefki doesn't, It's because Klefki is wild while Jewel and UB have been captured by the trainers OK I'm done now here ya go! The adventures of Klefki episode 1: Intro Hi! I'm Klefki a lvl 21 pathetic female Klefki nobody wants to capture me....but hey it's not that bad I mean I have friends,endless supply of food and water and I'm a steel/fairy type a pretty unique type if I do say so myself. Everyday I wake up in my sweet pokeball bed and look at the pictures of other amazing pokeballs made by those inteligent humans. I wash myself with grease eat some pokepuffs and go outside. And as usual Munchlax was there. Munchlax: Oh! GOOD MORNING THERE KLEFKI! YOU LOOK SOOO BEAUTIFULL TODAY Klefki: Hi there munchy thank you. Still no luck on getting a trainer? Munchy: YEAH NO LUCK AT ALLL THEY THINK THAT THE HONEY THEY PUT ON THE SPECIAL TREE OUTSIDE THE TOWN WAS USELESS BUT THE COMBEES THAT GO THERE ALWAYS BRING ME THE HONEY :) Klefki: Ok do you still have some honey? Munchy: NOPE! I ATE IT ALLL SOWWY T^T Klefki: Well bye Munchy Imma go and get some food in the market and see Jewel and UB Munchy: BYEEEEEE!!!111!!!! Honestly I can't stand him sometimes.... Welp when I reach the market I bought some mini lasadas and what the humans call it 'Spaghet'. After I do that I ask our only postman a.k.a Abra to teleport my groceries there and told him to not see my search history again...After that's finish I went to the nearby pond to see UB my friend Magikarp but he didn't come but manaphy did tho. Yeah you humans might have thinked Manyphy is such a big of a deal but she's just a the town's scout. After she left...UB came UB: Hewwo theire Kwefki! Klefki: Hi UB how's trainig with your trainer been doing? UB: Well he keeps using splash thinking it might do something but I faint and faint and faint again so 12 faints today so far Klefki: Wow I'm glad you're okay. Sooo do you want to come with me to see Jewel? UB: Sureee We went to the tall grass and is completely hidden. Even Munchy's father, Snorlax have become hidden when he comes to the tall grass like how does that even make sense? Jewel was waiting for us at the nearby lake Jewel: Hello UB and Klefki! Klefki: Hi! Jewel: Klefki would ya like to come swim with me and UB? Klefki: Uhhhh did chu forget that I'm a steel type and if I went to that water I will rust.... Jewel: OOFFF sorry Klefki: That's ok and even if I accidentally fell into the water I can float! UB: You are so cooll Klefki: Thx! Jewel: Well since you cannot swim, do you want to explore that cave that the humans just opened up? Klefki: ok! UB: Yeah! We'll protect you if there's any scary wild rock types. Jewel: Ya meen... I'll protect the both of you since you don't have any water type moves yet UB: OK fine! END~ Was this too long for an intro? Yep It's ok Would you like me to continue this mini series? Heck YEAH!!! It's sooooo cool! Nope it's terrible Trivia *I claim Klefki as BEST GURL *Muchy the snorlax *Jewel the Wooper referencing Jwle *UB the magikarp referencing UberOpMagikarp he's inactive now T^T *Postman Abra *Pokemon in 'tall' grass logic *Manaphy's just chillin no big deal *Somebody toucha my spaghet!!!!!!!!!!!!! *OOFFFF Category:Blog posts